


Important Questions

by DialogueOnly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Pie, Short, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialogueOnly/pseuds/DialogueOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has to ask John an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short, but whatever. It's still enjoyable I think. Enjoy!

"Agent May." 

"John, it's Castiel. I know you don't like me, but I have an important question to ask you. It's about Dean."

"What? Is he hurt?"

"No. He's fine."

"Then what is it?"

"What type of pie does he prefer? I'm at the store now, and there are many options. To be honest with you, it's a bit shocking how many choices there are."

"I'm hanging up."

"No! Don't! Just- I managed to limit it down to pecan, apple, toll house, and cherry. Which would make him happiest?" 

"Castiel, you only have this number in case Sam or Dean is seriously injured and your angel mojo doesn't work on them. Not so you can find out what type of pie Dean wants. Now don't call unless something happens!"

"Wait, Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry for bothering you. Dean has just seemed even more depressed as of late, and I'm willing to bet that you're the cause of it. So, instead of not answering this simple question due to the plain fact that you don't approve of your son being married to someone who is using a male vessel, how about you be helpful and at least pretend to be a good father for less than a minute?" 

...  
...  
...

"Just get one of each flavor."

"Thank you."


End file.
